


hey, angel.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Encouragement, F/M, Flirting, Love Confessions, Lukanette, Singing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: A short drabble for sasami-mashiro on Tumblr based on their prompt! <3"Oof. Where do I start with Lukanette?! Lol! Other than playing guitar and writing music, do you think Luka knows how to sing? Like he's actually pretty good but is too shy to sing in public no matter how much the members of Kitty Section praise him >///< Me again. Lol! But Luka does practice in his room when no one's around but then one day Mari just happens to drop by for a surprise visit and hears someone singing and discovers it's Luka! And she is just 😲💕😲💕😲💕"





	hey, angel.

**Author's Note:**

> <3

* * *

 

 

Luka was an amazing singer.

 

He knew that, but no one else knew that. He knew that and his bandmates knew that, but everyone else did not know about his kick-ass vocals. He absolutely refused to sing in front of a crowd that wasn’t Kitty Section. He was confident using his guitar, but anything else, he simply would not do.

 

* * *

 

“You have a voice that would make angels cry!” Rose pleaded, “Juleka, help?”

 

“You can sing. Why don’t you show it off?” Juleka suggested quietly as Rose tackled her in a hug, “You always used to sign in the shower when you were younger.”

 

“You should, erm, sing?” Ivan chimed in a bit awkwardly and Luka shook his head firmly.

 

“Thank you, but no thanks. I’d much rather play guitar. Singing isn’t really my cup of tea. Besides, Marinette goes to every one of our concerts. What if I mess up?” Luka commented as he slung his guitar over his shoulder onto his back, “ I’d rather not risk it.”

 

“Aw, true love!” Rose gave out a huge, contented sigh, “He really loves her Juleka!”

 

_Love._

 

He wouldn’t want his voice to crack or anything like that, considering he was still going through puberty and the effects of it weren’t pretty.

 

No, he’d much rather keep that aspect of himself a secret.

 

* * *

 

Luka was warming up, like he did every morning and when he had free time after he got home, and he began to get comfortable enough to start singing. It was embarrassing for him to sing in front of Kitty Section, or anyone, for that matter. He preferred to do it alone, but on occasions where he had been careless and let himself get carried away with the music, people (like the band) had found out, and since then, he had learned to be better at hiding it.

 

That’s why, when moments he was alone, like at the moment, he took advantage of those moments and he practiced. He grabbed his guitar and began strumming to “You Are My Sunshine”.

 

No one else was at home because Juleka had stayed after school and his mom had gone to get some supplies for the boat, to add decorations for their upcoming concert.

 

“ _The other night, dear_ ,” Luka began, singing his heart out because he was home alone and no one could hear him, “ _as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms_.”

 

* * *

 

 

No one was home.

 

Marinette had gone down to the main room, assuming Juleka or Luka (“No, Tikki, I’m not just here for him,” Marinette had protested once Tikki raised her eyebrows the moment she had called out for Luka.), were home.

 

Or rather, no one had answered her.

 

She followed the beautiful voice that was coming from one of the rooms and she felt the tears rising up, “Who is that?”

 

It was unlike anything she had ever heard in her life. It was different and she could hear every note clearly. It led her right to the room she had entered when she first met him: Luka’s room.

 

“... _you make me happy when skies are gray_.” Luka’s voice was strong and she heard how perfectly he followed along with his guitar, “ _You’ll never know dear, how much I love you...please don’t take my sunshine away_.”

 

He finished with a final hum and Marinette found herself pressing a hand to her mouth, holding back the sob that was coming out of her involuntarily. With the other, she tried to wipe away the tears and she took a step back, but Luka heard her and turned around, a shocked expression on his face.

 

“I guess they were right when they said my voice would make angels cry.” Luka whispered and gave her a small smile, “Hey, angel.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
